


Within the Hundred

by Akirayuyuya



Series: VIXX 100 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Chasang Drabbles within 100 words.





	1. Maybe I'm Drunk

Sanghyuk, with the small sober portion of his brain, knows that this is just the alcohol talking. But then again, that sober voice is just whispering compared to the drunk voice telling him to say whatever stupid thing he's going to say.

"Hyung..." he murmured.

He found a lump on the bed and jumped on it, a yelp followed almost immediately.

"Hyung... you... can't love that Seohyun idol more than me. You can't... I love you more. She doesn't love..."

Hakyeon giggled as Sanghyuk dozed off. "Don't worry, I love you most, Hyukkie." and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. More than the Job

He really needs to consider getting a part time job. There are far too many things a college student needs and he can't just go and ask his parents for additional allowance.

Well, that's why Sanghyuk found himself in front of the flowershop near campus. They were looking for a delivery boy and there's a license sitting in his wallet, so why not, right?

"Hello? I'm here for the job offer?" he called in.

"Oh! Hello there!"

Sanghyuk's breath caught.

"I'm Hakyeon, the owner."

It appears, he won't be here just for the job alone anymore.


	3. My Little Monster

They don't understand.

"Hyukkie, can you help me with this box?"

Some of the girls giggled. "You're lucky to have a boyfriend to carry stuff for you, Yeonnie."

"Aren't I?" he said with a smile.

Once they were out of sight, Hakyeon laughed to himself.

"You really love messing with them." Sanghyuk commented.

"Nah. I just love showing off my boyfriend." Hakyeon said smiling, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for carrying these for me." he said, then proceeded to take it from Sanghyuk's hands, stocking it over three other boxes he carried himself beforehand.

They really don't understand.


	4. Unfairly Good

Hakyeon stood frozen in their living room, his mouth half open caught before a greeting of "Welcome Home". He blinked. _Once. Twice._

"What?" Sanghyuk asked, a tad bit impatient and maybe a bit flustered, probably because of all the stupid staring Hakyeon is doing.

"Your... Your... Your hair!" Hakyeon finally managed, still staring at Sanghyuk's new haircut. The shortest he had seen during their entire time together.

Sanghyuk brushed off too short bangs, "I fell asleep and when I woke up it was already this short. Does it look bad?"

Hakyeon only gaped. Sanghyuk looked unfairly good with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Hyukkie's cute new haircut ^^


	5. Charging Up

Sometimes, when he's so busy that he can't even swing by their dorm, one of his members would come to bring him the things he'll need.

He hasn't been home for three days and resting and sleeping during breaks will never be enough to charge him. And the worst part? He still has schedule for the entire day today.

His members must've thought the same, because out of the five of them, they sent Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon saw him immediately and just run to him, latching onto his broad back and basking in Sanghyuk's presence.

"Hyung?!"

"Just for a little bit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Aramss' (@Taek_myheart) recent chasang art ♡


	6. Notice

Hakyeon... is in love with the sweetest person he had ever met.

That was the hard part though. He had to constantly remind himself that Sanghyuk was only being himself every time Hakyeon feels that he was special.

Like that time Sanghyuk volunteered to stay late with him to clean up their group's mess. Or walking him home after that. Or the notes and medicine he brought when Hakyeon was too sick to attend classes.

During their school festival, to everyone's surprise, Sanghyuk stepped on stage, grabbed the mic and bellowed **"CHA HAKYEON! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! NOTICE IT DAMNIT!"**


	7. 1+1=4

Hakyeon has noticed this for a while now, but Sanghyuk has a tendency to just zone out whenever he thinks Hakyeon isn't looking and is busy explaining to him the lesson. He knows Sanghyuk doesn't really need the help of a tutor but he insists that Hakyeon's lessons helps him with his studies. Hakyeon doubts that very much.

"So you add one with one and that makes four."

_"Yeah."_

Hakyeon laughs because he isn't even teaching math but Sanghyuk just agrees anyway. He faces him, hand on cheek and asked, "Not yet tired staring?"

Sanghyuk fell off his chair then.


	8. Roommates

He really isn't looking forward to going back to the dormitories. He moved on the last day last semester and his roommate had looked like death, the room looked like a hurricane came, that he just didn't feel like unpacking.

Hakyeon knows it's a given since he's rooming with a med student, but he really hopes that at least the guy is nice.

He came in the room dreading what he'll see but...

It's clean.

His roommate is alive and...

_Blushing?_

"Cha Hakyeon?!", _"God, why?"_

"Nice to meet you, too, Sanghyuk."

Hakyeon thinks he's cute, Sanghyuk thinks death is near.


End file.
